A byproduct of the performance of some medical and surgical procedures is the generation of liquid, semi-solid and solid waste. This waste includes body fluids, such as blood, and irrigating solution that are introduced to the body site at which the procedure is performed. Solid and semisolid waste generated during a procedure includes bits of tissue and small pieces of the surgical material that may be left at the site. Ideally, the waste is collected upon generation so the waste neither visually obstructs nor fouls the surgical site nor becomes a biohazard in the operating room or other location at which the procedure is being performed.
A number of systems are available for use by surgical personnel for collecting this waste as it is generated. Generally, these units include a suction source, tubing that extends from the suction source and a containment unit between the tubing and the suction source. When the system is actuated, waste is drawn through the distal end of the tubing. The suction draws the waste through the tubing so that it flows into and is stored in the containment unit. One such system is Applicants' Assignee's NEPTUNE surgical waste collection system. This particular system includes a mobile unit that includes a suction pump and two canisters. Tubing is connected to each canister through a removable manifold. Since this unit is mobile, it can be positioned in relatively close proximity to the patient on which the procedure is being performed. This reduces the extent to which the suction tubing, which invariably also functions as operating room clutter, is present around the surgical personnel. This system also has features that reduce the extent to which the surgical and support personnel are potentially exposed to the materials collected by the system. U.S. Pat. No. 7,621,898, issued Nov. 24, 2009, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, describes a number of features of this system.
A feature of this system is the intake manifold. This manifold includes a filter element that traps large bits of solid matter. This is desirable because these solids can potentially clog the proximally-located components of the system. Moreover, the manifold is formed from material that makes it possible to provide the manifold as a single use item. After use of the system, effort does not have to be spent sterilizing the manifold, with its narrow conduits, or its internal filter. Instead, personnel handling the used manifold only need to contact the outer surface of this component. This process further minimizes the extent to which these individuals potentially come into contact with the waste material. The Applicants' Assignee's U.S. Pat. No. 7,615,037 issued Nov. 10, 2009, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, provided a more detailed description of this type of manifold.
In some surgical procedures such as a colonoscopy, it is desirable to collect one or more tissue samples from the patient during the surgical procedure. The tissue sample typically is sent to a laboratory for automated analysis or is manually analyzed by a specialist such as a pathologist. To collect a tissue sample, the tubing connecting the medical instrument used to apply suction to the patient to the containment unit is disconnected manually. A separate device is then placed in series with this tubing so as to be located upstream from the containment unit. The tissue sample is captured in the device. The device is then removed and the tubing from the suction applicator is reconnected directly to the containment unit. Repetitive connecting and disconnecting of the tubing during the collection of multiple samples adds additional time to the completion of the surgical procedure. Upon disconnection of the tubing, small amounts of adhered uncontained liquid and semisolid waste in the tubing can be released into the surrounding environment potentially contaminating the floors and other surfaces in the surgical facility.